Hideous
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: A short USUK story involving a cat and some anger!


**Hideous  
**

****I do not hate him nor am I mad.

I loved the man, I truly loved the man with all my heart and more. Yet what brought upon me that urge-that urge to fill a dozen skies and more I do not know! I do not know what brought the very rage upon me. But it was not to the man, oh no no. I loved that man.

He never did me any harm and I had wished to marry that man one day.

Oh yes I did. But I did not, I watched the man make his way throughout town.

One day I followed him, I followed him to his home, he did not see me, oh he did not. I was sneaky that way.

Would a mad man be so sneaky? No. I am not mad, a mad man would have killed him that very moment

but I was patient. I would watch as he would make his way to his bed, to rest and close his eyes and curl up, to fall into a deep sleep.

I loved that man, his name is Alfred.

I loved that man even when he started to ignore me. Perhaps I brought upon him a bad taste into his mouth, a displeasure. Maybe that's when he met that lovely young lady. Oh yes that young lady. Maybe that's why I was brought upon this rage. Perhaps it was his cat, an orange tabby cat that would look at me when I entered behind Alfred.

It would meow all the same and look into my eyes, it knew my anger it knew my rage. Almighty if this cat could look through my eyes and see this rage! This rage that causes me to look through the door at nights, to peer in and watch the man sleep with his wife.

I would sneak in, just a little bit, and watch as he shifted.

I had a perfect relationship with this man.

I would meet with him in the mornings and inquire as to how he slept. I would laugh with him and at night I would repeat it.

I would peek in and watch, watch of how I would glare at him. I loved the man, but this rage was disquieted and my anger was growing the more I stared!

But I loved the man and all I could do was watch.

You see, I am not mad. I would only watch. I would do nothing. I would not bring any harm. Even to that hideous cat.

After I watched him for some time, I felt a nudging at my foot and I looked down and saw that hideous cat.

The ugly orange glistened in the pale light the moon cast. It looked with it's ugly eyes in ugly distrust to the point the anger spilled out.

I grabbed the damned creature and pushed my fingers into it's eye, pulling it out and throwing it on the ground, the hideous thing left scratches all along my arms as I reached into remove the other eye. My anger subsided as I stared into the empty socket that bled and stained the delicate fur.

I left the other eye hanging and went to tend to the wounds the creature inflicted on me. A hideous creature indeed.

The next night I peeked in, I spotted the cat again and grabbed it's neck. It's helpless mewls pleaded me to stop and I growled back, striding out the door and into the man's backyard. I hung it there.

It was my love note to the man I once loved.

I'm not mad. I am not told I am, I am normal with all, I know all.

I am simply enraged. The cat swung from the tree and I know of the horrible sin I had committed and a spot in hell was waiting for me. But I continued on. the murder brought fresh anger.

I strode into the room ever so quietly. I hid and creeped slowly, until his wife woke up. She sat up straight and stared above me, she glared her ugly eyes and watched as I crawled closer, but she did not see me, that is when I struck.

"Oh yes so pretty," says I, "so pretty you are, I am sure he likes you more than I!" I hiss into her ear as I push a cloth into her mouth, so she would not scream as I pulled her hair back, tearing some off and she shuddered with fear.

I felt her tense up and try to fight, but I had pushed her into the ground, smothering the ugly head against the floor until I heard it crack like an egg. With the blood pouring out like the yolk.

"Arthur?" I heard vaguely, but I paid no mind.

"ARTHUR!"

I turn and find that man look at me, terror clear on his face as he saw what I had done to his wonderful wife.

His wife that stole him from me.

The rage inside me boiled and steamed as I crushed her further, hearing another pop I lifted her head, seeing an eye much like that hideous cat's, dangle out and stare at the ground. I grab the eye and squeeze it until it bursts inside my hand.

I look at Alfred, he had tears in his eyes and he reached for I, but I slapped him away, smearing some of his wife on him. He shook his head and slow tears fell onto the bed sheets. "Why? Why Arthur?" qouth he.

I glare and scream throwing the woman on the ground and i treaded upon her breast. "Why did you leave me?!" I yell and scream.

"Because you're insane!" he yells back.

I laugh, I had never heard anything more mad!

"What are you saying, you are the mad one!"

Alfred wanted to attack, i knew he did.

I do not know why he did not move and attack.

I did not know why he simply looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Arthur... You let your... 'love'..." he whispered, still looking at me and wanting to swat.

I step once more on the woman's face and walk away, not wanting to hear another word.

I joined the cat, and wore a necklace of rope.

What did I have to fear?

* * *

I do not own Hetalia

I wonder how many clicked thinking this would be a smut yaoi.


End file.
